Big Hero 6/Gallery
Images from the 2014 Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. Promotional BH6 Bridge Image.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge re-imagined in the movie. 54 - Big Hero 6 (2014).jpg|The Marvel comic book of the same name, on which the movie is be based. ProductionStill forOnlineBright FINAL.jpg|San Fransokyo as seen from above. Greetings from San Fransokyo card.jpg|Postcard of San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 Poster 2.jpg Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg Big_hero_six_xlg.jpg Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo for Big Hero 6 (re titled “Baymax” in Japan) Big Hero 6 White Background.png Baymaxdiagram.png Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Baymax Official 2014.JPG Gogo Official 2014.jpg Fred Official 2014.jpg Wasabi Official 2014.jpg HoneyLemon Official 2014.jpg Bigherosix.jpg Baymax with a Rose in his hand.png|Baymax with a red rose Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_film_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 1.png Baymax Poster 2.png Baymax Poster 3.png Big_Hero_6_Promotional_Image.jpg BH6 Trailer 3 Days.png BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 NYCC 2014 Poster.jpg Wasabi Sword Render.png Honey Back Render.png Hiro Suit Render.png GoGo Suit back Render.png Fred Monster Suit Render.png Baymax Armor Wings Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png BH6 German Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-91.jpg Greetings from San Fransokyo.jpg Baymax Inflight Render.png Hiro Action Render.png Grandes Heroes.jpg Yokai Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-107.jpg Baymax Info 03.jpg Baymax Info 02.jpg Baymax Info 01.jpg Fred Info 03.jpg Fred Info 02.jpg Fred Info 01.jpg Honey Lemon Info 03.jpg Honey Lemon Info 02.jpg Honey Lemon Info 01.jpg BH6 French Poster 01.jpg BH6 French Poster 02.jpg Big Hero 6 Asian Christmas Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 Baymax Skiing Poster.jpg There are no red lights in a car chase.png Big Hero 6 - Only one week to shop.png Hiro Baymax Tadashi International Poster.jpg BigHero6Blu-RayCollectorsEdition.jpg BIG-HERO-6-Box-Art1.jpg BH6 forever.jpg Big Heroes.jpg We can be a Immortals.jpg Production Concept Big Hero 6 - D23.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Picture3rfwr.png Picture4esrgf.png Baymax-robot-big-hero-6.jpg|From Disney animator's Facebook page, Baymax in 2D, looking downward. big-hero-6-storyboard.jpg|Storyboard by Paul Briggs Big_Hero_6_display.jpg Big_Hero_6_concept_art_display.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg The Art of Big Hero 6.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (2).jpg|Baymax Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-4.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-5.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-9.jpg Aunt Cass's Cafe.jpg|Aunt Cass's Cafe Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art 08.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 07.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 06.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 04.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 01.jpg GoGo and bike concept.jpg Prototype baymax concept.jpg Hiro concept outfits.jpg Hiro picture.png Hiro concept control.jpg Hiro concept supersuit.jpg Hiro concept working.png Hiro concept oh no.png Hiro concept brush.png Hiro concept bed.png Hiro concept shiyoon kim 6.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 4.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 3.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 2.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim.jpg Early Gogo Honey by Kevin Nelson.jpg Fred Portraits 03.jpg Fred Portraits 02.jpg Fred Portraits 01.jpg San Fransokyo Concept Art 04.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 03.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 02.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 01.png Fred's Comic 01.jpg Ninja Wasabi 02.jpg Ninja Wasabi 01.jpg Ninja Tomago 02.jpg Ninja Tomago 01.png Ninja Honey 03.png Ninja Honey 02.jpg Ninja Honey 01.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Fred's mansion.jpg|Fred's mansion Big Hero 6 Prop Concept Art 04.png Big Hero 6 Prop Concept Art 03.png Big Hero 6 Prop Concept Art 02.png Big Hero 6 Prop Concept Art 01.png Big_Hero_6_silhouette_chart.png 14_-_1.jpg Tumblr_nnoliuloBU1t0f0hso1_1280.jpg Animation Development New BH6 Concept-Art (1).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (3).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (4).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (5).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (6).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (8).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (9).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (7).jpg Screenshots Teaser Trailer Baymaxdiagramonlaptop.png Hiroonhislaptop.png Baymax armor design.png Baymax-BH6.png hr_Big_Hero_6_5.jpg Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png Hiro-baymax_BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hiroafterhefisishes.png Baymax trailer end.png ''Big Hero 6 Big-Hero-6-58.png PortofSanfransokyo.jpg Sanfransokyoskyline.jpg Sanfransokyotrainnight.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-106.png Pinkhairedgirlsfighterbot.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-127.jpg PinkhairedgirlBH6shock.png Big hero 6 Fujita lookalike.jpg Hiroweirdface.png Hiro'sfighterbot.png FatguyBH6.png Hirocontroller.png Hirocontrollerextendes.png Hiro'sfighterbotevilface.png BoredHiro.png San-Fransokyo-Institute-of-Technology-1.png Big-Hero-6-95.png Big-Hero-6-92.png Big-Hero-6-93.png Big-Hero-6-94.png|"Faster bike." Big-Hero-6-96.png Big-Hero-6-97.png Big-Hero-6-98.png Big-Hero-6-99.png Big-Hero-6-100.png Big-Hero-6-101.png Big-Hero-6-102.png Big-Hero-6-103.png Big-Hero-6-104.png Big-Hero-6-42.png Big-Hero-6-106.png Big-Hero-6-81.png Big-Hero-6-79.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-77.png Big-Hero-6-76.png Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-80.png Big-Hero-6-44.png Big-Hero-6-46.png|"Have a lollipop." Big-Hero-6-45.png Big-Hero-6-43.png San-Fransokyo-Institute-of-Technology-2.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1887.jpg|"I go front, I go back, I go inside-out. Then I go front and back." Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg|"Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome." Big-Hero-6-40.png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2584.jpg Tadashi's_friends_in_mourning.jpg Baymax-Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png Big-Hero-6-28.png Big-Hero-6-29.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"Does it hurt when I touch it?" BaymaxEmotions.png Big-Hero-6-31.png|Hiro stuck Big-Hero-6-32.png Big-Hero-6-33.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 7.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png CasshugsHiro.png Big-Hero-6-21.png Big-Hero-6-22.png Big-Hero-6-23.png Big-Hero-6-24.png Yokai'sMicrobots.png Big-Hero-6-7.png Big-Hero-6-8.png|"I am not fast." Big-Hero-6-9.png Big-Hero-6-62.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Big-Hero-6-1.png Big-Hero-6-2.png Big-Hero-6-3.png Big-Hero-6-4.png Big-Hero-6-5.png Big-Hero-6-6.png Big-Hero-6-10.png Big-Hero-6-11.png Gerson-BH6.png Gerson sees Baymax.jpg Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-48.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4289.jpg Big-Hero-6-36.png Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|"We jumped out of a window." Big-Hero-6-82.png Big-Hero-6-83.png Big-Hero-6-18.png Big-Hero-6-20.png Big-Hero-6-19.png Big-Hero-6-85.png Big-Hero-6-16.png Big-Hero-6-84.png Big-Hero-6-25.png Big-Hero-6-87.png Big-Hero-6-88.png|"Weeeeee!" Big-Hero-6-89.png Big-Hero-6-90.png Big-Hero-6-49.png Baymax in Hiro's room.jpg|Baymax in Hiro's room Baymax hug.jpg|Baymax hugging Hiro Hamada Cass-watching-television.png Hiro at computer.jpg|New still from Disney's Big Hero 6 featuring Hiro Hamada Hiro and Baymax.png Big-Hero-6-14.png Baymax_armorscan.jpg Baymax's-first-armor.png BaymaxandHirobow.png Big-Hero-6-69.png Big-Hero-6-68.png Big-Hero-6-39.png Bhalalalala.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big-Hero-6-34.png|"Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Big-Hero-6-35.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-63.png YokairidingonMicrobots.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6063.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6077.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6097.jpg Big-Hero-6-59.png Big-Hero-6-60.png GoGoholdingcomic.png BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png HiroandWasabiinalab.png Big-Hero-6-41.png Big-Hero-6-66.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-64.png Wasabiactivateshisplasmablades.png Big-Hero-6-67.png Baymaxwithbutterfly.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6777.jpg Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png Big-Hero-6-71.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Killerview.png Big-Hero-6-72.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Fredincostume.png GravityCrush.png FredbeatenbyYokai.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-6.png Wasabi'sblades.png Fredbreathingfire.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8670.jpg Big-Hero-6-51.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8696.jpg Big-Hero-6-52.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8720.jpg Big-Hero-6-53.png Big-Hero-6-55.png Big-Hero-6-56.png Krei Tech building.png Yokaidescends.png Yokailooksback.png Big-Hero-6-50.png Big-Hero-6-61.png Honeyjumpsout.png Letsdothis.png Baymax'sdetacablefist.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Yokaiintheclouds.png YokaiSky.png Comingthrough.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png Big-Hero-6-54.png Big-Hero-6-57.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10011.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10640.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10832.jpg BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11058.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2631.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9028.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2620.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2640.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8684.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-10922.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10980.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11031.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg|Action figures Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 3.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 5.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 6.jpg|Baymax plush toy Honey lemon figure.jpg Big-Hero-65.jpg Big-Hero-66.jpg Big-Hero-67.jpg Big-Hero-68.jpg Big-Hero-69.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg|Hiro’s Journal The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg|The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 5.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 9.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-Essential-Guide-1.jpeg Big-Hero-6-Essential-Guide-2.jpeg Big-Hero-6-Essential-Guide-3.jpeg Miscellaneous Zootopia-Easter-Eggs.jpg|"Pig Hero 6" DVD cover in ''Zootopia Big Hero 6 Comic Book Day.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries